


Un gout de brulé

by AllenKune



Series: Hell Or Hell [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Horror, Minor Character Death, Suspense
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: L'araignée avance , son corps de cendre sur une toile de normalité et d'habitudes. Il est là , ses yeux de feu vous fixant quand vous avez le dos tournait. OS écrit grâce a Lilisu et son cauchemar .





	Un gout de brulé

Rentrant d'une dure journée de Lycéenne , la jeune brunette refermait la porte a clef avant de laisser son sac près de la porte dans une routine qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte d'avoir.  
D'un pas joyeux , elle se dirigea vers sa chambre avant de finalement faire un crochet vers la cuisine. Après autant d'heures de cours une canette de soda ne lui ferait pas de mal. Un sourire illumina le visage de la petite beauté trop maquillée pour son âge quand elle ouvrit le frigo. C'était presque revigorant de juste manger quelque chose après une journée morne et ennuyeuse. Le sucre était presque une drogue chez les jeunes adultes.

La jeune fille prit une petite canette rouge et se releva, criant quand son regard tomba sur le sol de la cuisine. Elle recula avant de rire nerveusement. Il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait plus rien.  
Pendant quelques instants, elle avait cru voir un homme noir . Une peau noire mais comme s'il était fait de charbon et non de chair. Il était allongé par terre, sur le sol, les yeux braqués sur elle tandis qu'elle cherchait une boisson.  
La fatigue sans doute avec une ombre. La jeune lycéenne rit. Oui, une ombre et une fatigue mentale après ce contrôle horrible de maths.

La jeune fille attrapa un paquet de gâteau et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Ses devoirs attendraient, elle avait vraiment besoin de son émission, et de savoir si Laura allait pouvoir sortir avec Dan sans que ses parents ne lui interdisent a cause du meurtre de son frère par le père de Dan. Toute une histoire. Mais une histoire passionnante qui avait le mérite de détendre sans prendre la tête avec autre chose que du drama inutile et romantique.

La jeune fille se laissa bercer par sa série, sa canette vide après quelques minutes comme le paquet de biscuits.  
Elle n'entendit même pas les bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrir. Elle n'entendit pas non plus le corps se traîner sur le plafond. Le son de la télévision couvrait tout, et ses yeux ne se décrochaient pas des acteurs.

Le corps se laissa tomber devant la jeune fille , les pieds toujours attachés au plafond comme si ceux-ci y étaient collés.  
La brune cria mais rapidement le bruit fut étouffé par la main de l'homme brûlé.  
Elle aurait voulu fuir , voulu se réfugier dans la cuisine ou dans sa chambre mais elle était la mouche et lui l'araignée qui tombait sur sa toile durement tissée. Le goût de brûlé emplissait sa bouche alors que les deux yeux rouges feu la fixaient, déjà vainqueurs. Les larmes coulèrent rapidement sur les joues de la jeune fille quand elle sentit la main s'enfoncer dans sa bouche et son corps brûler de l'intérieur.

Sa mère refermait la porte derrière elle, un sac de course dans les mains alors qu'elle se pressait d'aller ranger les produits dans la cuisine. Ses talons claquèrent sur le sol, ne manquant pas sa fille sur le canapé.

-Déjà rentrée ma puce ?

La tête brune se tourna , un grand sourire et les yeux fermés dans une mimique enfantine.

-Oui maman.

La femme sourit avant de dire à sa fille unique de profiter de son émission. Les jeunes devaient bien se reposer un peu en semaine. Elle aurait fait pareil à son âge si la télévision avait été si répandue a son époque.  
Le bruit de ses talons s'éloignèrent vers la cuisine, disparaissant du salon rapidement. La brune ouvrit les yeux, deux yeux rouges ardents alors qu'elle recrachait des cendres , vite cachées dans la boite en carton vide. Les flammes qui dansaient dans ses yeux disparurent vite pour une teinte plus naturelle , mais toujours ardente de désir.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci a Aquemi pour la correction ! Merci a Lilisu pour m'avoir inspiré avec son cauchemar ~


End file.
